Abby's gift to Gibbs
by Moldee
Summary: Abby gives Gibbs a T-shirt


I want to thank the writers, producers and actors from NCIS for creating great characters. I hope they do not might that I borrowed them. This little story came to me after watching "Secrets" from Season 9.

Abby was out shopping for a new bowling shirt when she saw it. She was so excited when she saw it, she almost screamed. As it was, she was jumping up and down so much that the store clerk was looking at her with a face that said she was ready to call security.

Abby found the size she needed and purchased it. As she wrapped the present for Gibbs, she realized she could not wait for Christmas or his Birthday to give him the gift. She decided to put it in his desk drawer the next day with a note to 'please, please, wear this shirt. Not one will know since you always wear a polo overtop your t-shirt. It can be our secret! Please!'

Gibbs found the gift and note in his desk the next day. He did not say a word to anyone, not even Abby. Then a few days later, on his way to work he left her a message on her cell phone when he knew she would getting ready for work and not be able to answer the phone. It said, "I am wearing it." Gibbs realized after he left the message that he could not keep the smirk off his face as he rode up the elevator to the bullpen. As he approached his desk, he could tell Tony, Bishop and McGee were watching him. But still the smirk remained on his face. Finally, Tony said "Hey Boss, you look happy today?" Gibbs replied, "I am happy every day, are you saying I am not!?" With this reply Tony shut his mouth and all three went back to their paperwork.

Later in the day, Gibbs was reading a report when he heard, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs" as Abby came around the corner. He looked up from his report to Abby's smiling face. "Is it true, is it true? Are you really wearing. . ." Gibbs manages to jump up and cover her mouth with his hand before she could finish asking the question. His finger pointing to the back elevator, Abby started walking without saying a word. Once they were in the elevator and it started to move, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop on the elevator. Gibbs said, "Abby, no screaming. Yes. I wore it today." As Abby jumps up and down she says, "Let me see, let me see." As Gibbs pulls his polo shirt out so she can peek down the front of him to see the t-shirt, Abby cannot keep calm and yells, "YES!" then whispers, "I knew it would look perfect on you." Gibbs grins, and tells her to be calm and not tell anyone he is wearing the shirt or he will never wear it again. Abby smiles and shakes her head. The elevator is then set in motion once again. Abby leaves the elevator to go into the lab and Gibbs hits the button to return to the bullpen.

McGee, Tony and Bishop are sitting in the bullpen looking at each other with questions in their eyes as to what is going on with Gibbs and Abby. All of sudden they hear Abby yell, "YES". Everyone looks up towards the elevator. Tony is the only one to speak, "I cannot think of a movie reference but maybe a song, "_Love in the elevator_." The elevator doors open and Gibbs walks out alone and heads for his desk. No one speaks or even looks up at him for fear they might burst into laughter.

The day remains quiet and Gibbs is returning to his desk around 2 p.m. with a fresh cup of coffee when Jimmy Palmer comes around the corner and spills coffee down the front of Gibbs polo shirt. Without thinking Gibbs rips off this jacket and pulls off the polo shirt to stop the coffee from soaking through to his t-shirt and chest. Once this is done, everyone in the bullpen is just sitting there staring at Gibbs in a t-shirt with the "Superman" logo across the front of his chest. Abby comes off the elevator and see Gibbs in his t-shirt. She smiles and says "Gibbs, you really do like your shirt. I am so glad to you decided to show it to everyone." No one says a word as they see how happy Abby is believing Gibbs showed the shirt to them. Gibbs smiles at Abby and tells her, "The shirt was too good to hide under my polo shirt." Tony grabs Gibbs stained jacket and polo shirt and puts them under his desk while everyone smiles. Gibbs gives Abby a big hug and says, "Abby, I will be your Superman anytime."


End file.
